


long-distance relationship

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Silly, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace sends his boyfriend a letter.Writer's Month Prompt #4.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	long-distance relationship

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Sanji didn’t get mail very often. Occasionally, he’d write letters to send back to the Baratie, but he never expected a response since Zeff would have a hard time figuring out where Sanji was at any given time. Therefore, he was reasonably surprised when Robin handed him an envelope with his name on it.

He wondered who would be contacting him, specifically— and furthermore, how would they know how to get a letter to him? Regardless of his confusion, he smiled and accepted the letter. “Thank you, Robin dear,” he said. He sat down at the dining table to open the letter, tearing the envelope open with care.

He instantly recognized the handwriting. Ace must have worked very hard to make the name on the envelope appear neater than his usual penmanship.

_To my love cook,_

_I’ve missed you a lot these past weeks. Sleeping isn’t the same without you. I miss the way you curl up against me and cling to me like your life depends on it. I also miss those pretty faces you make, the sounds that come out of your mouth when you’re writhing beneath_

Sanji’s face went beet red, and he hurried to fold the letter up and tuck it away into the envelope. Robin was covering her mouth, but he could very clearly hear her giggle from across the kitchen.

He’d have to finish that later.


End file.
